For improving the interior view of a home, fish aquaria are often considered an essential decoration. However, because of the inadequacy of conventional air filters or bubble bends, water in an aquarium often becomes deoxygenated. Failure to supply the proper amount of oxygen to aquarium water will often result in the death of the fish contained therein. Conventional bubble bends suction water from the aquarium, filter the water, and then return the water to the aquarium with a small volume of fresh air.